COOL BRIDE
by Mericaxoxo
Summary: Sakura yang mengharapkan memiliki seorang kekasih yang ramah dan berhati lembut malah dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtuanya dengan seorang Uchiha Itachi yang berhati dingin . Apakah Sakura bisa menerima kenyataan yang baginya adalah mimpi buruk ini ? Chap 1 :) Mind to review minna - san ? :D


**COOL BRIDE**

DISCLAIMER :by Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Pairing : SakuraItachi

HOpe u Like It,minna-san! :D hoho

**TYPO,GAJE-o**

* * *

Memiliki seorang kekasih yang tinggi,putih,tampan,populer,sedikit dingin mungkin adalah tipe idaman kebanyakan wanita . Tapi mungkin bukan tipe cowok bagi Sakura Haruno gadis konoha yang sekarang usianya menginjak 17 tahun . Gadis berambut merah muda itu lebih tertarik dengan pria yang biasa - biasa saja , tapi memiliki wajah yang lembut dan senyum yang manis. Bagi dia , pria dengan hati dingin itu tidak ada kerennya sama sekali . Malah yang ada kita bisa capek sendiri dengan sikap dinginnya itu . Begitu menurut Sakura . Prinsip itu di percayai nya sejak awal pertama kali ia patah hati setelah 1 tahun berpacaran dengan Neji . Salah satu pria dingin di Konoha yang lebih mementingkan latihan nya daripada kekasihnya sendiri . Pernah saat itu adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura . Ia sangat menanti - nantikan bisa kencan dengan Neji ke pasar malam , atau setidaknya kemana saja tidak masalah asalkan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Neji . Tapi yang ada pria itu malah sibuk dengan latihan jurus - jurus baru yang diajarkan oleh gurunya itu . Ia bahkan tidak memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada kekasihnya itu . Esoknya Sakura yang kesal dengan sikap Neji langsung minta putus . Dan gilanya lagi , Neji si pria dingin itu langsung mengiyakan nya tanpa basa - basi . Semenjak itu , Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak merajut percintaan lagi dengan pria dingin . Ia berharap bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih yang sesuai harapannya dan yang pasti tidak seperti Neji Hyuuga itu .

Siang itu udara sangat panas . Sepanas hati gadis Haruno itu . Ia berjalan pulang sambil menggendong tas punggungnya . Hari ini adalah hari yang cukup sial baginya . Bermula karena tidak membuat PR , Kakashi-senpai menghukumnya berdiri di lapangan sampai jam pelajaran usai . Tentu saja ia makin ketinggalan pelajaran , untungnya Tenten sahabatnya begitu baik padanya . Jadi ia bisa meminjam catatan Tenten besok .

Sakura terus berjalan dengan gontai . Ketika sampai di depan rumahnya , ia kaget melihat sebuah mobil _Limosin_ biru tuadengan lambang Uchiha Corp di kaca bagian belakang . Tanpa banyak berpikir , Sakura langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah . Ia semakin terkejut melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah ada di ruang tamu bersama Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha . Ada juga kedua putra suami istri Uchiha disana , Sasuke dan Itachi .

"Sakura .. akhirnya kamu datang juga ." kata Mebuki , ibu nya Sakura . "Sakura , cepat kamu beri salam terlebih dahulu sama Fugaku dan Mikoto - san ."

Sakura yang masih bingung dengan keadaan yang semuanya serba tiba - tiba itu hanya bisa menuruti ibunya . Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam kepada suami istri Uchiha itu . Kemudian ia duduk di samping Mebuki .

"sebenarnya ada apa ini bu ?" tanya Sakura sambil berbisik .

Fugaku dan Mikoto tersenyum bersamaan begitu juga dengan Mebuki dan Kizazhi , ayah Sakura .

"Sakura , mungkin kamu kaget dan bingung dengan kedatangan kami yang tiba - tiba ini . Karena itu biar kami jelaskan ." kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum lembut .

Sakura termenung sejenak , ia mengangguk dan siap untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari Mikoto . Ninja medis itu sesekali melihat ke arah si bungsu Uchiha . Sasuke Uchiha pria tampan , populer , dan bisa dibilang dingin juga sih tapi bisa juga bercanda . Sebenarnya Sakura sudah lama naksir Sasuke dulu sebelum ia memutuskan berpacaran dengan Neji . Tapi karena alasan 'rival' dengan Ino yang tidak pernah selesai , ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melupakan si bungsu Uchiha itu . Tapi entah kenapa sampai sekarang Sasuke tetap lah cinta pertama buat Sakura .

"Sakura... "

tiba - tiba suara Mebuki mengagetkan Sakura yang asyik memandang wajah tampan Sasuke .

"Eh.. iya bu! " kata Sakura dengan gugup .

"Kamu kok melamun aja sih . Mikoto - san sudah mau menjelaskan tuh . Kamu ngeliatin siapa sih ? Sasuke ?"

DHEG!

"aaa .. enggak kok bu . Ibu aneh - aneh aja . " Sakura spontan menjawab dengan lantang . _Apaan sih , ibu ini kok bisa tau aku memandangi Sasuke ? tapi setidaknya kalau tau juga jangan di umbar - umbar langsung begitu kan . Ada orangnya lagi _ . Batin Sakura dalam hati .

Suami istri Uchiha itu tertawa kecil . Sementara Sasuke yang merasa memang di perhatikan oleh Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum risih .

"hmm .. jadi begini Sakura . Kami kemari berniat untuk menjodohkan mu dengan salah satu putra kami . " kata Fugaku menjelaskan .

Apa ?

menjodohkan ?

Sakura spontan berdiri .

"Sa - kura .. duduk .. " kata Mebuki sambil menarik lengan putrinya itu . Sakura yang masih terbengong - bengong langsung kembali duduk . Bagaimana ia tidak kaget , masa tiba - tiba kedatangan keluarga Uchiha kemari untuk menjodohkannya . Dan apa lagi itu menjodohkan ? menjodohkan kan sama saja dengan pernikahan .

"sstt .. kamu tenang Sakura . Jangan bikin ibu dan ayah malu . " bisik Mebuki sedikit kesal .

"Ta - pi bu .. " Sakura menyela .

"Ehemm .. " Fugaku berdeham pelan . Ibu dan anak itu langsung terdiam , dan kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka pada Fugaku .

"mungkin Sakura kaget , karena ini terjadi tiba - tiba . Tapi sebenarnya , ini sudah merupakan perjanjian antara tetua Uchiha dan juga tetua dari Haruno . Jadi begini , kakek Sakura dan kakek dari kedua putra ku ini dulu adalah sahabat dekat , dan beliau sudah sepakat akan menjodohkan cucu - cucu mereka kelak ketika cucu mereka sudah menginjak usia 17 tahun . Jadi , perjodohan ini semata - mata hanya karena untuk menjalankan amanat tetua . " jelas Fugaku dengan wajah serius . Dan Sakura malah semakin yakin kalau Fugaku Uchiha itu tidak berbohong .

Sakura hanya bisa diam , ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa , dan berbuat apa . Saat ini , di kepalanya sudah terasa hampa , tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain mendengarkan penjelasan Fugaku .

"Dan untuk itu , kami sudah memutuskan siapa diantara kedua putra kami yang akan jadi calon suami Sakura . " tambah Mikoto sambil tersenyum .

_Siapa ? siapa calon suamiku itu ? apakah Sasuke ? aah .. aku harap Sasuke . Mereka berdua memang terlihat sama - sama dingin , tapi Sasuke mungkin lebih baik daripada kakak nya itu . Toh aku dan Sasuke juga sekelas jadi .. pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau Sasuke lah calon suamiku . Kalau dengan Sasuke aku sih tidak masalah_ . Suara hati gadis berambut merah muda itu terus bergemuruh . Setiap panggilan hatinya selalu terucap nama 'Sasuke' .

Ya , pasti sangat membahagiakan kalau memang benar Sasuke lah calon suaminya . Lagipula , siapa sih wanita yang tidak bahagia jika harus menikah dengan cinta pertamanya dan sampai sekarang masih ia cintai itu .

"Si - siapa calon suami saya , Mikoto - san ?" tanya Sakura terbata - bata .

Ia sudah sangat mengharapkan setidaknya Sasuke . Ya , Sasuke !

"yang kami jodohkan denganmu adalah .. " Mikoto terdiam sejenak . Kemudian ia tersenyum . " Itachi .. "

Deg!

apa ?

Itachi .. ? ke - kenapa Itachi ? Itachi yang usianya jauh lebih tua dari dia itu ? yang tidak pernah sekalipun bertegur sapa dengannya ?

Jantung Sakura berdebar cepat . Di dalam dirinya masih terus tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini . Kenapa Itachi ? kenapa bukan Sasuke ?

"Sakura .. kamu baik - baik saja ?" tanya Mikoto bingung melihat wajah Sakura yang tadi terlihat gugup dan sedikit antusias menjadi pucat pasi .

"a .. a-no .. saya baik - baik saja , Mikoto - san . tapi .. " Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya . " kenapa harus dengan Itachi ?"

"Sakura .. kamu bicara apa sih .. " Mebuki segera menimpali pertanyaan putrinya itu . " tidak sopan .. kan memang kamu dan Itachi sudah dijodohkan . Malah pertanyaan mu begitu .. "

"Tidak , bu . Tapi Sakura masih tidak bisa mempercayai nya . " jawab Sakura lantang . Sehingga seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itu bisa mendengar dengan jelas .

"Sakura .. " Mebuki berusaha menyuruh putrinya itu untuk lebih tenang .

"Sudahlah bu . Tidak usah melarangi ku lagi dan tidak usah lagi mengaturku seperti robot . " bantah Sakura . Ia benar - benar merasa sangat kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu penurut dengan perkataan ibunya itu . Kemudian gadis itu menatap wajah Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha .

"Maaf Mikoto - san , Fugaku - san . Tapi saya tidak mengerti kenapa saya harus dijodohkan dengan Itachi - san ? kami bahkan tidak saling mengenal , kami tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun . Dan saya rasa , saya tidak bisa menerima perjodohan ini . Maafkan saya Mikoto - san , Fugaku - san . " kata Sakura sambil membungkukan tubuhnya .

Ia menatap Itachi yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping ayahnya itu . Pandangan Itachi terlihat dingin , tapi sebenarnya Sakura tidak menyadari kalau ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di wajah nya yang tampan itu . Bagaimana tidak . Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang menolaknya secara tidak langsung . Ya mungkin ia dan Sakura tidak pernah berbicara , bahkan mungkin baru kali ini ia mendengar suara Sakura secara langsung . Tapi siapa sih wanita yang tidak mau di jodohkan dengan Itachi seorang penerus klan Uchiha yang tampan dan mapan itu .

"Maaf Itachi - san . Saya keberatan dengan pernikahan ini . " kata Sakura serius kemudian ia berlalu dari mereka .

Suasana tiba - tiba menjadi hening , Fugaku dan Mikoto juga terdiam lama .

"Maaf kan putri kami Fugaku-san , Mikoto - san . Putri kami lancang sekali menolak lamaran itu , padahal sudah menjadi kewajiban menjalankan amanat tetua . " kata Kizazhi ayah Sakura sambil menunduk . Ia menyesal karena tingkah putrinya yang membuatnya malu itu .

"Tidak jadi masalah Kizazhi . " kata Fugaku tegas . "Aku pikir putrimu perlu menenangkan pikiran . Dan mungkin sebaiknya ia mengenal Itachi terlebih dulu ."

"A .. iya .. terima kasih banyak atas pengertiannya Fugaku ." jawab Kizazhi .

"Kami permisi dulu Kizazhi , Mebuki . Aku tunggu kabar dari Sakura secepatnya . " kata Fugaku . kemudian keluarga Uchiha itu memberi salam .

Fugaku dan Mikoto segera bangkit berdiri . Diikuti oleh kedua putra mereka . Kemudian mereka berdua juga memberi salam kepada Kizazhi dan Mebuki.

"Itachi .. kau tidak tinggal dulu ?" tanya Sasuke pada kakaknya itu dengan senyum jahil .

"Tinggal ? apa maksudmu ?"

"Tinggal disini dulu .. " jelas Sasuke .

"Untuk apa ?"

"aargh .. kau ini memang tidak peka . Pantas saja kalau mantanmu hanya 1 . Lebih peka sedikit dong terhadap wanita . "

Itachi cuek , ia menatap Sasuke dengan dingin . " Apa maksudmu ? aku tidak mengerti . Cepat katakan ."

"hahh .. bagaimana kalau tinggal disini dulu ? menghibur Sakura begitu ? Kau kan bisa juga mengenalkan dirimu yang sesungguhnya pada Sakura . Begitupun juga kau bisa mengenal Sakura lebih dalam lagi . Awali lah dengan bersikap _care_ ." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum .

Itachi diam , kemudian ia membuka pintu mobil . "aku tidak tertarik . Lagipula , gadis itu juga tidak peduli pada pernikahan ini. Dia seperti menolakku tadi ."

"Hey.. hey .. dia hanya masih belum bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang tiba - tiba ini , Itachi .. " balas Sasuke kesal . "sudahlah .. kau tetap disini ."

"Hey .. aku .. mau pulang ." kata Itachi juga ikutan kesal .

Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu mobilnya . "jalan pak .. "

"hey .. tunggu .. ! " Itachi berusaha mengejar mobil nya tapi mobil itu sudah berjalan jauh .

_Arrgghh .. Sasuke sialan ! _batinnya dalam hati .

Pria uchiha itu membalikkan badannya dan menuju kediaman keluarga Haruno lagi .

Kedua orang tua Sakura masih berada di luar rumah dan kebingungan melihat Itachi yang kembali .

"En .. Itachi , ada apa kok kembali lagi ? " tanya Mebuki bingung . "Itachi ditinggal pulang ?"

"Ti- tidak .. saya .. yang memutuskan untuk disini sebentar lagi . Nanti saya pulang kok . " kata Itachi seenaknya . Ia benar - benar kesal dan bingung harus bersikap bagaimana .

"Ohh .. suatu kehormatan bagi kami . " kata kedua orang tua Sakura itu dengan senyum lebar .

_Kayak anak kecil _batin Itachi dalam hati .

"Boleh saya masuk ?"

"Boleh .. boleh .. silahkan masuk .. "

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

**SAKURA POV**

Aku tidak mengerti . Sampai saat ini aku juga masih tak mengerti . Apa sih maksud ibu dan ayah ? tiba - tiba menjodohkan ku dengan salah satu putra dari keluarga Uchiha ? sudah begitu , ternyata calon suamiku adalah seorang Itachi . Itachi yang bahkan aku tak pernah mengenalnya sama sekali . Mungkin aku sekedar tahu saja siapa itu penerus klan Uchiha . Ia seorang ninja terkenal yang memiliki keahlian di berbagai bidang . Tampan , tinggi dan kaya . Ia juga berhati dingin . Tapi setidaknya dari segi lainnya , ia sudah mencapai nilai ' sempurna ' untuk seorang suami . Ya .. mungkin karena pria itu juga pasti sudah mapan .

Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap saja tidak suka . Ini benar - benar kelewatan . Ya , aku tidak mau kalau harus menikah dengan Itachi . Aku maunya dengan Sasuke , kalau tidak dengan Sasuke setidaknya dengan seorang pria yang sesuai kriteriaku . Memang aku tidak begitu cantik , tapi kan semua perempuan berhak toh memilih suami yang sesuai dengan kriteria nya .

Tok ! Tok !

CKrek !

"Sakura .. "

suara ibu .

"nn .. ada apa bu ? " tanyaku menoleh ke arah pintu .

"Sakura .. ini .. ada yang mau menemuimu . "kata Mebuki sambil tersenyum ragu .

Menemuiku ? siapa ?

belum aku menanyakan siapa orangnya . Tiba - tiba di belakang ibu terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut dikuncir ke belakang dan berwajah dingin .

"i-itachi ?" aku kaget bukan main . Ngapain Itachi disini ? bukannya dia sudah pulang ?

"Sakura .. tenanglah dulu . Maksud Itachi baik kok . Kamu jangan berpikiran macam - macam ." kata Mebuki kemudian mempersilahkan Itachi masuk .

Itachi segera masuk ke dalam kamar ku .

"Maaf .. menganggu . " katanya pelan sekali , tapi tetap saja nada bicaranya dingin .

"Hm .. ada perlu apa ? " tanyaku sewot . Aku benar - benar tidak peduli dengan siapa saat ini aku bicara , saat ini yang ada di dalam diriku aku sedang kesal dan tidak mau diganggu .

"Aku kemari karena ingin .. menghiburmu . " Kata Itachi . Ia berusaha untuk berwajah lebih ramah . " kau pasti kaget dengan rencana perjodohan ini . "

"Ya aku kaget . Kenapa ? kau bisa kan menolaknya ? kita juga tidak saling kenal . Kalau aku yang menolak nanti ibu dan ayahku akan marah padaku ." jawabku asal .

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa .. " Jawab Itachi singkat.

"kenapa tidak bisa ? "

"Karena ini sudah jadi amanat tetua . Aku tidak bisa menolaknya . "

"Lalu kalau aku memaksamu untuk menolaknya kau juga tidak bisa ?!" tanyaku makin penuh emosi .

"Tidak ." jawabnya .

Orang ini benar - benar memuakkan !

"Oke .. kalau begitu , sekarang aku mau jujur sama kamu ya Itachi - san . Aku tidak mencintaimu . Aku malah sebaliknya mencintai adikmu , uchiha Sasuke . Tadi aku mengharapkan dia lah calon suamiku dan bukan kau . Jadi tentu saja kalau kau masih nekat menikah denganku , siap - siap saja makan hati ." celotehku panjang lebar .

Astaga ! hal memalukan apa yang baru aku katakan tadi ? aku bukan bermaskud mengatakan itu . Wahh .. bisa gawat kalau si sulung uchiha ini tau perasaanku pada Sasuke .

Itachi menatapku tajam . Ia tidak berekspresi sedikitpun .

"Ohh .. begitu . " jawabannya tidak mengenakan sekali .

Itachi kemudian berbalik dan hendak keluar kamar .

"Hey .. tunggu ! kenapa kau sedingin itu sih ? setidaknya beri reaksi terhadap perkataanku tadi . Apa kau mau setiap hari makan hati ?"

aku berlari mengejar pria itu .

Itachi berbalik menghadapku yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya .

"aku tidak peduli . Yang penting pernikahan ini tetap berlanjut . Terserah kau mau menyukai siapa atau berbuat apa . Aku tidak peduli . Aku juga tidak akan pernah menyukaimu , jadi anggap saja pernikahan ini seperti sebuah permainan . Kita di dalamnya hanya bermain demi menjalankan tugas yang sudah menjadi kewajiban kita . " Perkataanya itu begitu dingin dan menusuk .

Bagaimana bisa ia dengan mudahnya menganggap pernikahan seperti sebuah ' permainan ' .

Aku diam terpaku . Tiba - tiba saja mulutku terkunci rapat . Perasaanku juga tiba - tiba tidak enak . Entah kenapa sebentar lagi mimpi buruk itu akan jadi kenyataan .

TBC :]

**Hahh .. akhirnya selesai juga .. **

**Hai Minna - san . Sudah lama aku gak bikin Fic . **

**Dan ini Fic ku yang baru , maaf alurnya kalau ngebosenin TT**

**SUPER DUPER banyak TYPO ! Gommen """"" ... **

**Tolong Reviewnya ya minna - san ? :D**

**soalnya berguna banget buat aku yang masih Nubi ini :3**

**Thankyouu ! :D**


End file.
